1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus that executes display control for outputting to display an image on a display screen of a display device, a method for controlling the display, and a program executed by the display control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as a method of performing retrieval list display concerning moving image contents stored in a storage medium, a method of arraying and displaying thumbnail images or icons equivalent to title units or chapter units is widely adopted. Usually, such retrieval list display is configured as a GUI (Graphical User Interface) adapted to select a title or a chapter displayed as a thumbnail image or the like to thereby start reproduction from the selected title or chapter.
For example, as an imaging apparatus that is capable of photographing a moving image, there is known an imaging apparatus that creates representative images for respective scenes photographed and recorded so far and displays these representative images on one screen.
The “scene” indicates a unit of moving image contents obtained from the start to the end of moving image recording by the imaging apparatus. The “scene” is also referred to as “cut”, “shot”, and the like.
However, in the list display of moving image contents described above, usually, only a still image as one thumbnail image corresponding to one frame representing a moving image unit such as one title, chapter, or scene is presented. Therefore, it is difficult for a user to grasp contents of respective scenes. In this regard, it is difficult to say that the list display is easy to use as a method of retrieving moving image contents. In general, recording time length of moving image units such as a title, a chapter, and a scene varies from about several seconds to several tens minutes or several hours. The problem described above is more conspicuous as the moving image units are longer.
Therefore, JP-A-2006-165679 proposes an image reproducing apparatus that reproduces and displays, when a reproduction key is operated to reproduce a thumbnail image of a still image selected according to user operation in retrieval list display such as moving image (title) list display, chapter list display, or the like, a moving image corresponding to the selected thumbnail image in an area of the thumbnail image.
With such an image reproducing apparatus, it is possible to check contents of a moving image (a title) or a chapter in the retrieval list display. Therefore, it is easier to grasp the contents of the title or the chapter than grasping the contents by simply performing list display of only the thumbnail image of the still image.